


A letter to my friend Blastwave

by Insecuriosity



Category: Original Work
Genre: A letter to a friend, Other, open letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/pseuds/Insecuriosity





	

Dear Blastwave,

I am not sure if you'll ever end up reading this, but I would like to post it anyway just in case. There are a lot of things that I would like to tell you, that I never got a chance to say, and this open letter is my way of getting closure. 

I think you were my first long-lasting contact in the Transformers fandom. I've never been too good at being part of a fandom, and so I am very used to just watching the content, and never interacting with the people that create it. I would leave comments, but all conversation usually stopped after a second reply.   
You were the first one in the Transformers fandom to break that trend for me. You were the first to make me feel like I was part of the fandom, instead of just watching it take place at a distance. 

I put you on a pedestal, though I know that's not always something positive. Every time we spoke, I fretted about my demeanor. You were like a star to me; someone who had their life together, and who could do whatever they set out to do! I was very often afraid that you'd stop liking me if we had different opinions. 

Your tumblr was amazing. You had a great transformers-related name, together with a picture that looked super professional. I didn't realise that it was actually a picture of Nightbeat, from the MTMTE comics. You had an aesthetic, and all your posts fit into the theme. I was so impressed at the ease with which you wrote and created!   
I wanted ( and still kind of want ) to be like you. To post so many great fanfics, and have a consistent, professional tumblr blog. In my eyes, you shot to popularity like a shuttle- great, impressive, and lasting. 

When I received your goodbye message, it was already to late. I'd lost my way to contact you. I regret never letting you know how much you meant to me in those months. I miss your stories, and maybe even the nervous tingles whenever I saw that you had replied to one of my comments.

So, thank you for spending time with me online, Blastwave.   
I hope you are having an awesome life. I'm thinking of you. 

Kind regards, Insecuriosity.


End file.
